Strange Dream
by Juniper Bug
Summary: Bella begins to have odd dreams. About who, she doesn't know. Will she wake up? AU, Rated M for AC and Language
1. Dream

Dream Draft

_The setting was foreign to me. There were trees everywhere and everything looked the same no matter where I looked. The sun was shining brightly through the tree tops. Everything looked beautiful in the sunlight, appearing light and refreshing. How did I get here? Where was 'here' exactly? I realized I was barefoot, broken twigs and sharp rocks digging into the undersides of my feet. I was wearing a loose fitting strapless white sundress that came up to my knees. My hair was in a long black braid over my shoulder. What was going on? I heard the sound of wind chimes and something in me compelled me to follow the sound. _

_It was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a mirror imbedded into a tree's trunk. I approached the mirror and saw what I expected, myself. My skin looked flawless and a healthy cream color, my blue eyes brighter than usual, a few loose hairs framing my heart shaped face. I felt as if I was on television and computers were used to erase deformities and enhance colors. I smiled to myself, realizing I looked very pretty._

_ As I admired my appearance, the scenery behind me began to change. The sunlight faded and the moon appeared in the sky, the moonlight barely lighting the now dark forest. The sounds of nocturnal animals awakening filled the silent air. I could feel the cold breeze. I turned to look behind me and saw the previous scenery, the beautiful one. Why did the mirror show me something else? As I looked at the mirror closer I realized that my appearance had changed as well. My dress was dirty and my legs were bloody, bruises littered my body and my lips were swollen. Then I looked down at myself I was perfectly fine. A man began approaching me in the mirror. I looked behind me to see a different man. The man behind me was larger in size with more muscles as the man in the mirror was lankier and shorter._

_Both were faceless but the one in the mirror had dull red smoke surrounding him while the one behind me had grey smoke. The way they each approached me was unpleasant and to say I was scared was an understatement. Just as I was about to run, my arms were held. Each man pulled me in their direction ignoring the screams that came from me. The man in the mirror seemed to be winning as he already had the majority of my arm through the mirror. Just as I was pulled through the mirror everything vanished._

A/N: This is something that just came to mind. What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Beginning

It couldn't be a coincidence. The same dream, every… single… fucking night! For weeks! It had to be some sort of message. Of course I'd always been skeptical of the supernatural, preferring what I could see over myths but this… this was starting to change my mind. I felt it had something to do with the four months of memory missing from my mind but how could I be sure when I couldn't remember for myself?

I was sitting up in my bed, like all the nights before. My brother Emmett sat beside me rubbing my back in comfort. He would always come in with a moist towel and a glass of water.

"Remember anything this time?" He asked. I shook my head and snuggled myself into his side. I had decided weeks ago to keep the contents of my dream to myself. Emmett had enough to worry about. He had a pregnant wife, a business, bills and now me. I tried to limit my dependency on him but he always insisted, being the family orientated person he was.

"Would it be wrong to say it was about dad?" He said. "You were in the car with him, after all" I thought back to the last day I could remember before everything goes blank in my mind. The small talk, the sound of Charlie's deep chuckle then BAM! I jumped and my hands quickly moved to fist Emmett's shirt. I wasn't there anymore.

"I wouldn't rule it out" I said finally. He placed a kiss to my temple, the topic was done. Neither of us liked to talk about what happened to Charlie, even if it was the elephant in the room.

"Well it's seven am so maybe you can help me make breakfast. Rosie's been getting really tired lately. The doctor says to keep her off her feet" He said. I nodded and pulled away from him, fixing my ponytail.

"I'll be down in a minute. Gonna wash my teeth" I told him. His face changed quickly into an expression that told me he forgot something. I giggled like a little girl and shook my head. "A grown man and he still doesn't know how to keep himself clean" I teased.

"Shut up" he grumbled and pulled at the end of my ponytail. I loved the moments that felt normal. Those little moments where I could forget what's happened in the last six months. I hopped off the bed and skipped into my personal bathroom.

Emmett had gotten a new house, one big enough for the three of us and the coming baby with the money Charlie left. As much as it hurt, Charlie's house had to be sold as both homes couldn't be supported at once.

Once freshened up, I followed the sounds of pots and pans into the kitchen. I remember Emmett having to learn to cook after the amount of takeout he ate got him sent to the hospital. He mixed contents in a bowl with a whisk.

"Pancakes?" I asked.

"Rose doesn't like anything else." He explained. I grimaced, I hated pancakes but at the pregnant woman of the house or just woman of the house Rosalie got what she wanted.

"I'll just fix myself some cereal then" his mouth opened in disbelief.

"But I made enough batter for like 50 pancakes!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett you know full well that between you and Rosalie, those '50' pancakes can be gone in no time"

"Emmett you know meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh" He mocked behind me in a high-pitched voice that didn't sound anything even remotely close to my own. I grabbed the necessary things for my bowl of Captain Crunch then sat down to eat. The silence was comfortable but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. What the hell? At this time? Who the hell could it be?

"I'll get it" I announced going to the front door. I opened the door to be met with Angela Weber, the priest's daughter. I didn't know her well but I knew she was nice and quiet. I'd always see her around town but we've never spoken. She wore a black and white striped sweater, black jeans and black flats. A messenger bag hung from her shoulder.

"Good morning, I'm Angela Weber. The school, Forks Private School sent me. You must be Isabella Swan" She said quickly with her hand stuck out. I shifted my weight to one foot and crossed her arms.

"Bella 's fine. Do you know what time it is?" I asked her with an arched eye brow. She took her hand back and laughed nervously.

"Yeah… um well… my dad thought it was a good idea to come early… in case you had plans for tonight or anything" she said.

"Right…Come on in then." I opened the door wider allowing her to enter. "Follow the stairs for the last floor. Second door on the right" I instructed. I watched her go, then followed slowly behind. When I entered my room she was standing in the middle of the room.

"Sit anywhere you'd like" I offered hoping on my bed and sitting cross-legged. She sat at the foot of the bed with her bag in her lap. We sat in an awkward silence for a while before I finally spoke.

"Want to tell me what you're here for?" I asked. She laughed nervously again then took books out of her bag.

"Well, the school says I'm their top student and considering your situation they decided to send me over to evaluate you. To make sure you aren't underprepared to begin junior year" Her demeanor changed. She appeared more confident and her voice was strong. She'd make a great business woman.

For the next two hours, I worked with Angela. She was nice alright, and brutally honest but I liked her a lot. She didn't treat me like I was mental. People tended to forget that I only lost _some_ of my memory, not everything. After the work I asked Angela to stay and hang out. We had a lot more in common than we thought. We liked the same music and similar books. She told me what to expect in school and I told her about my time in the hospital.

Angela felt like best friend material, if that was even a thing. She had to be the only friend who actually felt like a friend. Thinking back to my time with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Jacob Black, I realized I'd always felt like less. Angela didn't lower herself or put me beneath her. I thanked her for that. Around midday Angel announced she had to go home.

"See you at school tomorrow" She said before leaving.

Oh fuck! I forgot about school. I could already see the sign as Emmett drove me towards the building. It'd be on fire with dark clouds hanging over the school only.

'Welcome to Hell' It'd say.

A/N: Well there's chapter one, reinvented and what not. Excuse any grammar mistakes. All feedback is welcome.

I've noticed I suck at beginnings and sometimes I get off topic when I'm writing so just let me know if you see that happening. If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know, inspiration is welcome. Also let me know if you'd like to see more :3


End file.
